


Keeping Warm

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Sappy, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold, snowy night at Coldfront sees Engineer trying to keep his darling husband, Pyro, comfortable and warm.  He’s got some rather fun methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moofrog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moofrog).



There was a certain quiet to snowfall that seemed to permeate the soul. There was no other weather that was truly as completely, utterly silent, deafeningly so, as snow. This wasn't the whipping winds. This wasn't the tinkling of sleet, or the thumps of hail. This wasn't the patter or susurrus of rain in drops or sheets. This wasn't the clear night where every little sound carried for miles and nature ran rampant with songs of frogs and crickets, nor was it the claustrophobic echo of benign cloudiness.

This was snow, falling in gentle but copious quantity, drifting past the window of Pyro and Engineer's quarters at Coldfront. RED's bases, constructed of wood and little else of proper quality, always tended to be drafty in the dark of night, but here in the mountains, shrouded in trees and blanketed in heavy snow, the cloying cold practically hemorrhaged through every crack, particularly the windows and doors.

Engineer was never a fan of the cold. Having grown up in Texas, he was used to warmer temperatures and had never quite adjusted to the sudden removal from that comfort zone that came with movement between bases. Every time he'd found himself stationed here, or at Viaduct, or Barnblitz, he found his hands aching as he worked, his toes growing numb through layers of socks.

It worked well, then, that Pyro had a similar aversion to colder climes. Their bed had become like a nest, every spare comforter they could find (that hadn't already been claimed by the outback-bred Sniper) layered one on top of the other. Extra pillows ringed the mattress, helping tamp down blankets and protect from accidental breaches in the seal of fabric to bed. Engineer suspected they were also because Pyro thought it was cozy, regardless of the explanation he was given. It was cute, and certainly comfortable. Who was he to complain?

Engineer lay on his back, Pyro curled up tightly against him, head on his chest, arm wrapped tightly around his middle, squeezing at his belly. Their legs were tangled, and Engineer gently pet at Pyro's shoulder as they tried to share their body heat. Still, he could feel Pyro lightly begin to shiver.

"Oh Darlin', you poor thing," Engineer teased, soft kisses falling upon the firebug's freckled cheeks.

Looking up from under black hair that refused to stay out of his eyes, Pyro smiled meekly, his jaw lightly shaking with the effort not to shake himself apart with shivers. It wouldn't do at all. Engineer brought a hand up to tilt his lover's chin and kissed a line down his nose to its tip, then jumped to his lips. Quick, repeated pecks stretched Pyro's smile into something broad and gleeful, a soft laugh escaping through his teeth as they insisted on showing themselves under Engineer's adoring assault.

Warm hands rubbed circles through the thick, soft hair that collected along the shorter man's chest, traveling down to rub at his fuzzy belly and treasure his modest pudge. Leaning in, Pyro claimed Engineer's lips in a kiss of proper length, lips closed and curled into smiles before parting to allow slow, searching tongues to find one another. They curled together, parted, and repeated the dance, as bodies turned to embrace chest-to-chest and Engineer rolled atop Pyro, pinning him to the bed and running his hands along the firebug's sides and hips. He was beautiful, slightly pudgy with skin of olive hue, pinkish in places where textured scars of heat and flame scrawled memories along his flesh. His body hair was sparse at best, but he was blessed with a multitude of freckles seemingly to make up for it. They dotted his cheeks, his shoulders and back, his chest and belly, his arms and legs and, as Engineer well knew, his bottom.

Smiling down at Pyro, watching him beam back up at him in the pale light of the snow and moon working in concert to filter through their drafty windows, the Texan found himself falling in love all over again, just as he did every night, every day, every time he cast his gaze on that goofy grin.

"What're you smiling at?" Pyro teased gently, reaching a hand up to scratch gently through the blond hairs of his scalp, which were beginning to reach a stage just past what could be reasonably considered stubble. He rarely shaved his head at the cold-weather bases, claiming he needed all the insulation he could get.

"Just thinkin'," came Engineer's response, his voice dreamy and wobbling a bit.

"About what?"

"How lucky I am," he began, the corner of his mouth quirking up and bringing a comfortable, customary lopsidedness to his grin, "to have such a sweet, perfect little darlin' for a husband."

Husband. It wasn't a legal thing or anything, and pretty much nobody off base would pay it any credence, but it hadn't been too long ago that it was a beautiful, breezy summer day when Soldier had barked out some semblance of a ceremony for the two love-drunk mercenaries and after an exchange of rings (practical stainless steel, rather than some brittle, easy-to-tarnish-or-melt gold), pronounced them husbands. He'd claimed to have drafted up a marriage license, but it was only valid in Guam. Neither particularly cared, really. Their teammates, their friends, had toasted them, chuckled a few 'about time's and made jokes about them needing a room across base for their wedding night, and that had been it. And it was perfect.

Pyro's hand found its way to Engineer's, clutching at it. Both were hands that bore matching rings. Lifting his lover's hand to his lips, Pyro kissed Engineer's knuckles, lipping lightly at the small hairs that grew along the tops of his fingers. "I'm the lucky one. I love you, Engie."

"I love you too," Engineer echoed, releasing Pyro's hand to lean down and nuzzle into the soft hair just behind his lover's ear, kissing where it gave way to smooth skin.

Wrapping his arms around Engineer, Pyro simply relaxed into the attention, a soft sigh leaving his nose as warm lips traveled lower, down his neck and to his collarbone, where flat, straight teeth nibbled in gently between kisses.

"Ohhhh..."

"You doin' okay, Darlin'?"

"Very okay," the firebug replied, writhing a bit beneath his lover, letting out a gasp as a warm tongue snaked out to trace a line of sinew up, then back down the side of his neck. "Ohhhhh very _very_ okay."

Engineer chuckled at that, clamping his lips down at the junction of neck and shoulder and sucking gently, slowly reddening his skin with a round hickey and delighting in the whimpers that began to accompany it. When he pulled away, he could feel Pyro hard against him, and adjusted a bit to suit him. He scooted down, kneeling between the firebug's spread thighs, and made sure they lined up comfortably before laying back down, pressing warm erection to warm erection and listening for Pyro's hum of approval as he bucked against the shorter man.

Beginning a slow roll, Engineer ground his hips against Pyro's, which answered in turn, rubbing their cocks together in a leisurely rhythm. Breaths, heavy and wanting, picked up, filling the quiet room, accompanied by the sighs and groans and whimpers of their lovemaking, broken by smacking kisses and delighted chuckles.

It was warm, so blissfully warm, their bodies moving together in perfect sync, Engineer's chubby-yet-strong, fuzzy torso gliding over Pyro's smooth, freckled flesh, his arms bulging as he supported his weight and controlled their pace, while Pyro's legs wrapped around his lover's waist, bringing them close and letting him arch just so into the Texan's touch. Each pass, each rubbing stroke sent ebbing ripples through them, like a wave of energy and heat and pressure that built and built within them.

Engineer's lips found Pyro's, his tongue questing out to meet its mate, and they huffed their pleasure against one another and stole breaths through chill-clogged nostrils. It made them light-headed, but they would not relent, too much in need for one another to care about anything else.

The blankets slowly shifted down Engineer's back, sliding off of his hips as they picked up speed, grinding in earnest against his darling, the heat of their bodies and the exertion enough to stave off the drafts of the snowy dark.

Pyro was like a bonfire, blazing bright and hot, scorching Engineer perfectly and making him sweat. Rising higher and higher, reaching up even as his foundation became ash beneath him, he gave way, reaching his apex with a strained cry to the night. He waned, falling spent to the mattress, smiling dreamily up at his love.

Engineer wasn't far behind, the beautiful sound of his lover's release and the hot, sticky mess that came with it enough to push him over the edge, crumpling in on himself atop Pyro and finishing with a low, sustained groan. He was left panting, his forehead pressed to Pyro's chest and a crooked grin on his face.

They lay like that for moments unending, neither willing to break the silent spell that had fallen on both of them, the warmth and comfort, intimate and ecstatic, that they had settled into.

Finally, it was Engineer who was roused from his reverie. "Alright, we should go get cleaned up, 'else we'll have to wash all of these blankets."

Pyro tightened his legs around the stout Texan, pouting. "Do we have to? Can't we just sleep?"

"It's been a while since I woke up stuck to the sheets, Darlin'. I'd like to continue the trend. Come on, up and at 'em."

The pout intensified, Engineer having to wrench himself free of Pyro's grasp. The firebug soon found himself hefted out of the bed by strong arms, held princess-style by the shorter man, and near-giggling at how strange it always felt to be so easily lifted.

"Come on, Py, everyone should be asleep. Let's go get cleaned up and then we can crawl back in this nest and get us some shut-eye." A smooch on the cheek was enough to quell any further protests from Pyro, as his husband carried him out into the hallway on their way to the showers.


End file.
